Icy Rain
by VanillaAnime
Summary: In younger times, Gray met Juvia, and helped her feel better. She agreed to come with him to a guild. This is their story. Gruvia. There's also some NaLu. It starts from chapter 4, and beyond. I hope you guys don't mind it.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, Imma start a GruVia story now! Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Guild<strong>

Juvia sat down by the riverbank. Wherever she went, it was raining. She stared at the ground, and started crying. The tears weren't visible, because of the rain she was causing. Juvia had a small umbrella she held with her, it had a pretty pink color.

She could see the people pass by with the reflection of the water. All of the people looked at her, and snickered, or whisper thing about her. One person passed by, and said to himself, _'What gloomy rain.'_

This made her cry even harder, which made the rain come down even harder. _'Juvia is always alone. Nobody accepts Juvia!'_

Meanwhile, Gray Fullbuster walked along the riverbank, depressed. _'I will avenge Ul.'_ Gray noticed that the rain was falling down harder. He stared up at the skies, and stuck his right hand out. He felt the rain pound against his skin.

Gray shrugged, and continued on. Somehow, his clothes disappeared, and was walking in boxers along the riverbank. Some people stared at the stripped kid, and laughed. Gray didn't mind.

He came across a girl with the most beautiful blue hair he had ever seen. Getting a closer look, he noticed that the poor girl was crying. He looked at the people passing by, and saw that they were laughing at her.

Gray approached the girl, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't cry. It hurts seeing someone cry." He said, Juvia looked up at the young boy before her. "You noticed I was crying?" She asked.

"Of course. Even though its raining, I can see your sad tears. What's wrong? Maybe I can help you." Gray asked. Juvia nodded. "Juvia is always alone. People hate Juvia because she causes the rain."

Gray understood this pain, with Ul and all. "I see. You're a mage?" Juvia nodded. "Yes. Juvia is a water mage."

"That's cool. I am an Ice Mage." Gray said. "Cool? You think Juvia's magic is...cool?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course." He answered. "You can't make ice without water. By the way, I'm Gray Fullbuster." Juvia's lips curved into a smile. "Juvia is Juvia. Nice to meet you, Gray-sama."

"You talk in third person? That's cute. You don't need to call me 'Gray-sama', Juvia. 'Gray' is fine with me." He laughed. "Juvia wants to call you that, Gray-sama." Juvia said. But, noticing that he had called her cute, she blushed.

"Are you okay? You're red! Do you think you have a fever?" Gray asked, frantically. Juvia, for the first time, laughed at Gray's stupidity. "You're really funny, Gray-sama."

The rain started to clear up, and the blue sky appeared. The clouds were white, and fluffy. Birds were flying through the sky beautifully. Juvia stared at the sky in amazement. "This is the first time Juvia had seen the sky..."

"Really? Its very beautiful, huh?" Gray said. Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks its wonderful."

They both looked at the sky for a long time. Gray started to wonder where Juvia lives. "Umm, Juvia, where do you live?" Gray asked. She looked down. "Juvia doesn't have a home. Wherever Juvia went, the rain went along with Juvia. People only laughed at me."

"I see." Gray said. An idea popped into his mind. "How about we both join a guild together?"

"A guild?" Juvia asked. Gray nodded. "Yes. We could both live there, together. Where people won't make fun of you, or your past. A guild is a wonderful place." Gray summarized.

"Yes. Juvia will go with you, and join a guild. Nobody has accepted Juvia before." Juvia said. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

"No problem, Juvia." Gray smiled. "Come on, lets start looking for a guild!" He held out his hand. Juvia looked at it. "What does Juvia do?"

He laughed. "Let me help you up, silly!" Juvia gasped. "Oh!" She accepted the hand, and he lifted her up. "Come on! Lets go find a nice guild, for family!"

A small man approached the two children. "You want to join a guild, huh?" He said. They both turned around, and saw an old man the same height as them. "Come on, follow me." Gray and Juvia looked at each other, and nodded. They both followed the man.

"Here's the place." He pointed to the building in front of them. "This is Fairy Tail. The place of family, and peace. I am Fairy Tail's Master, Makarov."

The two looked at the building in amazement. "Fairy Tail?" Makarov nodded. "Yes. Would you like to join?"

Gray looked at Juvia, and she looked back. "Yes."

"Come in." Makarov opened the door, and revealed the inside. There were many people laughing, and having fun. Others talking to their guild mates. In all, everyone in this guild was happy. "Mira!"

A girl with white hair approached them. "Yes, Master?"

"These two want to join Fairy Tail. Please give them a stamp." Mira nodded, and stamped a blue print on Gray, just right under his collarbone. She stamped another blue one on Juvia's thigh. "You are officially part of Fairy Tail! Welcome home, Juvia-chan, Gray!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the two. "Welcome home!" And they all started laughing, and chairs started flying.

Gray turned to Juvia. "We have found our home, Juvia." She nodded, and smiled. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter of my GruVia story! I'll update as soon as I have time!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry of you think this chapter was so late to update. I had a lot of stuff to do, and when I mean stuff, I mean sleeping, and being lazy. So, sorry about that! Anyways, please enjoy this beautiful chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Their First Mission<strong>

Gray and Juvia had finally gotten used to the loud noises, and furniture breaking. They were both sitting together on a small table that hadn't been broken into small pieces. Gray had finally given a full explanation on what guilds were. "Now, that sums it up! Guilds are awesome!" Juvia nodded. "Yes! Juvia has learned about guilds!"

Mira noticed the two seven year olds talking about what guilds were, which reminded her that she didn't give them a tour around the guild. She approached the two, and smiled. "Hello, Gray, and Juvia!" They turned their attention towards the teenager. **(A/N: Mira is going to be her age in this story, so the figure she has now. Not the kid version of her, unlike Gray and Juvia.) **"Oh, hey...Mira?" Mira nodded. "Yes! Would you like a tour around the guild?"

They both nodded. "I wonder what the whole thing looks like." Gray wondered to himself. Juvia did the same, but talked in third person. Mira led them to the bar. "This is where you order drinks, and food. This is also the place that you would most likely find me." She explained. "Juvia understands." Gray nodded. Mira then led them right next to the flight of stairs. "This is where the S-Class mages go. ONLY them. Anyone who is not an S-Class mage is not allowed to go here, understand?" They both nodded. "Good."

Mira finally led them to the request board. "This is the request board. This is where you look for a job to do to get some money." Mira heard Macao call out for some more sake. "Be right there, Macao! Well, I have to go. If you want to do a job, please tell me. Have fun, Gray, and Juvia!"

The two smiled to Mira, and looked at all the jobs. "Do you want to do one, Juvia?" Gray asked. Juvia poked her fingers together. "Juvia doesn't know is she can handle it." She said modestly. Gray just chuckled. "Its alright. That's why we're training. To become stronger!" Juvia nodded more determined. "Yes! Juvia will do her best for Gray-sama!"

"That's the spirit! Now, which one should be pick?" Gray asked, looking at the board. "Something that looks easy. Juvia will need to go slow at first." She said. Gray spotted his eyes on one that looked pretty easy, and well paid too. "Hey, Juvia, what about this one?" He showed her the job. Juvia read it. It was to capture a gang of bandits by the edge of the town. The pay was 500,000J. Juvia observed the picture. "The client is Mr. Consanute? That's a weird name." **(Pronounced- CON- SA- NOO- TE)** "Consanute? That's the name of one of the richest men in the town! No wonder he's paying so much. I guess that the bandits stole some stuff from the dude." Gray said. "Do you want to go on this together? We can form a team!"

Juvia gasped. "Be on the same team with Gray-sama? Yes! Juvia will form one with you!" She said. Gray held out his hand in the air for a high-five. "Lets do this, Juvia! High-five!" Juvia tilted her head. "High-five?"

Gray chuckled. "We slap hands." Juvia jumped on surprise. "Touch hands with Gray-sama?! This is the best thing I have ever done since birth!" She high-fived him, and smiled. "Lets do our best, Gray-sama!" Gray smiled, and went along with her energy. "Yes! Now, lets show this to Mira."

"Take care of a few bandits? That's alright with me! Have fun you two!" Mira said. Gray and Juvia walked out together, heading for the edge of the town. Soon, they arrived, and looked for the clients house. "Well it should be around...here!" Gray pointed to a large house. "Yeah, that's it." They knocked on the door, and a man opened the door. "Who might you two kids be?" He asked. "I'm Gray, and this is my friend, Juvia. We have accepted Mr. Consanute's request."

"Ahh, so you kids are part of Fairy Tail? Come this way then. The master has been awaiting a mage." He said. He led them into an extremely large room, where a tall man sat on the couch. "You are the mages I wanted?"

They both nodded. "Well, you two are just kids! You can't do anything!" He exclaimed. "You can't take care of bandits!" Gray clenched his fists. "Sir, but why don't you give us a chance?" He shook his head in disapproval. "No! Then I will be responsible if you get killed!" At the point, Juvia was a bit ticked off at this guy's attitude. "Then why don't you take care of these bandits. If you think your so strong!" Gray said, finally releasing his anger. The man was taken aback. "Well, if you want to do it, then do it, but I'm not burying your corpses!"

They both walked out of the masion, furious with the man, but they let it go aside. They were now focused on getting the bandits. There was rustling heard, and Gray and Juvia turned their direction towards it. About four men came out of hiding, and surrounded them. "Heh! So the little bastard hired little kids to do the job! What a coward! Now, lets take care of these weaklings!" They charged after them.

"Juvia! You take two, and I take the other!" Gray whispered. Juvia nodded, and got ready. One guy tried to punch Juvia, but, he was caught in water. "Water Lock!" She blasted him away, which went flying, and hit the other guy. Gray was also defeating them. "Ice make: Lance!" He swung it, which his both of them, piling on top of the two bodies Juvia took care of. She coated them with water, and Gray froze it. It was now an ice cube of four bandits.

The guy grunted, and paid the two. "Humph! You two just got lucky!" Gray and Juvia smiled, and walked back to the guild. Mira was there waiting for them. "I see you took care of those guys! Good work!"

"Thank you, Mira!" They both thanked her, and went to a corner of the guild. "Here's your half of the share, Juvia!" She accepted it. "But what will Juvia do with all this?" Gray thought of some things. "Why don't you stock up on food, and live at the near by dorms?" Juvia nodded. "Alright!"

"First mission completed!" Gray said, and he held out his hand for a high-five. Juvia smiled, and high-fived him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? If so, then tell me in the reviews! Thank you for reading. <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be about when Natsu finally comes to the guild! By the way, Happy will already be hatched. There will be no mention of Lisanna. Sorry to those who love Lisanna! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia were talking about their mission they had done the week before. "You were so awesome, Gray-sama!" Juvia complimented. "The way you handled your ice magic to turn them to ice cubes! So cool!" Gray scratched his head in embarrassment.<p>

"No, you were better. You, Juvia, made them soaked in water. I couldn't have done it without you!" He said, brushing his emotion aside. Juvia blushed, and poked her hands together. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

Then, Makarov called an announcement. Everyone looked up, and saw him standing there, with a little cat, and a pink haired kid. Looking about the same age as Juvia and Gray. Macao called out to him. "Hey, master! Who's the kid?!"

"This is Natsu! He will be joining the guild!" He said. Then, a little cat came popping out behind Natsu. "Aye!" Everyone gasped, then turned cutesy. "Aww! Look at the little cat thing!" Then, the cat pooped out wings, and started to fly around.

And the guild went silent again. "And now he has wings! What is this cat?" They had asked. It continued to fly around. "Oh, yeah! And this is Happy, Natsu's companion. He's joining the guild along with Natsu."

The guild cheered again. "OH YEAH! Four guild members in under a month!" The people started to flip tables, and order sake, or booze. Mira was there to help, of course. Natsu got into the party right away. He burnt eight tables.

They stared at the boy. "You can use fire? But, that came out of your hands.." Everyone was confused. "He's a dragon slayer!" Makarov said, and continued to party. They shrugged their shoulders, and partied along with him. Natsu stumbled upon Gray.

Gray stared at Natsu, and he stared back. Natsu was first to talk. "You look weak, you stripping bastard!" He shouted. Gray noticed that he had taken off all of his clothes excluding his boxers. "Hey! Take that back, you Flame Brain!" Gray fought back. "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Oh, is that all you got, Ice Princess?! Fire Dragons..."

"ENOUGH!"

The guild stared at the entrance. There stood a girl with scarlet hair, and a huge tooth behind her. "You two! It seems like you're new members! There is no fighting around here!" She shouted.

There were whispers heard throughout the guild. "Its Erza."

"Oh? You think you can beat me?" Natsu said confidently. "I challenge you!" Erza sighed. "Very well. But, I'm sore right now, so I might be a little off my game." She accepted the battle, and walked outside. **(A/N: Erza will be the same age as Natsu, Gray, and Juvia. So, Mirajane and her don't fight.)**

"Ready?" She asked. Natsu smirked. "Oh yeah! Fire Dragons Roar!" But, out came a little puff of smoke. "Man I thought I had that mastered!" Natsu cursed. Erza smirked, and walked to Natsu, and hit him on the head, which left a huge bump. "OWW!"

Gray laughed. "So, Flame Brain got beaten up! HEH!" Erza glared at the happy Gray. "You deserve punishment too!" She hit him on the head, and walked away. Gray was left next to Natsu, with a bump on his head too. They both groaned.

"Juvia is worried about Gray-sama!" She was panicking. Juvia sat next to Gray, and waited for him to wake up. After about 2 hours, they woke up. "Tch! That girl beat us!" They both said at the same time.

Juvia hugged Gray. "Juvia was so worried about Gray-sama!" She started to cry and cry. Gray didn't know what to do. "Hey, Ice Princess, why do you have some girl hugging you?"

"I don't know! Umm, Juvia, I'm okay. Please let go." Gray said, as he patted her on the back. She immediately let go, and turned red. "Gray-sama touched me! I'm so happy!"

Natsu smirked. "Oh, I'll just leave you alone." Natsu stood up, and went inside, leaving the two youngins' alone. "Aww god. Umm. Juvia, please get off me. Lets go back inside."

Juvia stopped crying, but continued to sniffle. "Yes. Lets go, Gray-sama." They both walked in to see Natsu and Happy talking to Mirajane. They overheard their interesting conversation.

"Yeah, so they were hugging, and stuff so I left them alone." Natsu finished. Mira turned mushy, and Happy smirked. They both noticed them at the the front entrance. Happy flew to them. "They liiiiiiikkkee each other!"

Mira laughed, so did Natsu, and the rest of the guild when Gray started to turn red. Juvia was already red, so there was barley a difference. Erza walked up to them, and started to stutter. "Um-um... I didn't know I hit your boyfriend, Juvia!" She bowed down in apology. Juvia didn't know what to do. "Umm, Erza-san, its alright!"

Gray was still blushing. "B-b-boyfriend?!" Natsu laughed even harder. Mira was squiggling everywhere. "Ohh, the young love! Too much!" Flowers appeared everywhere. "Wait, where did these flowers appear from?!"

Mira started to do a flower angel. "Ahh! The LOVE!"

"Oh, No! The extreme power of Mira's love radar is over the top! We're gonna drown in love flowers!" Everyone started to panic. "NO!" Then, there was an explosion. Mira fainted, and Gray and Juvia were left conscious. Everyone else was unconscious. "Whoa. What happened?" Gray asked. "Mira's love flowers! They exploded!"

"Juvia is confused. We should wait until they wake up." Juvia said. Gray nodded. "Good idea."

Soon, everyone woke up, and started to rebuild the guild.

Everything will get even crazier from that day on.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'm not really sure when Lucy will make her appearance, but hope for it! I added some humor near the end there too. More GruVia moments will be in the next few chapters, I promise!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! getting onto my next chapter here! My back hurts. So, sorry for the hiatus. If you hadn't read my profile, I was on a hiatus due to some rewriting, and personal issues. Soo, I hope this chapter repays for everything? Right? So, without any distractions... Here I go! ICY RAIN!**

* * *

><p>Gray and Juvia were just leisurely talking when a sudden move caused the table to flip over. They looked over, and saw Natsu, snickering at mainly Gray. "Ha! That's what you get, Ice Princess!"<p>

"Oh yeah? Here I come, Flame Brain!" They were about to charge at each other when a dark aura was felt. Erza was walking closer and closer to the two fighting boys. "How many times had I told you not to fight?" They hugged each other in fear. "n-No! We were just playing a game! Nothing serious!"

She glanced over at Juvia, who nodded frantically. Erza smiled. "Oh. Okay." She walked away, and ordered her strawberry cake. As always.

Then, the guild doors flew open, revealing a small blonde girl, and, surprisingly, Happy. They were both damaged. The blonde girl had scars all over her arms, and legs. Her hair was almost covered in blood. Happy had some minor bruises, and cuts.

Natsu ran to the door, eyes horrified. "L-Lucy?"

She slowly looked up, and saw Natsu. Her face was covered in dirt. "N-Natsu? I'm glad I made it to you..." She fainted. "Oi! Lucy! Wake up!"

Everyone dashed over to where they were, trying to help. Mira carried Lucy to the infirmary immediately. The blue cat was treated by Erza. Natsu came up to the cat. "H-Happy?"

"Natsu!" He opened his wings, despite the injuries, and hugged Natsu. "Happy, what happened?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. The said cat, started crying. "She was attacked her father! They're looking for her this very minute!"

Natsu growled, but Gray put a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu. Calm down."

"Calm down?! How could I calm down?! My best friend was utterly beaten by her own father! And you expect me to _Calm down?!" _Natsu shouted angrily. Gray didn't cringe. "Yes. Don't worry, Natsu."

That was the first time Gray called him by his name.

"We'll protect your friend. We are Fairy Tail."

The guild started shouting, and cheering. "Yeah! We are Fairy Tail wizards!"

Natsu looked down, and smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Thank you, Gray."

"No problem."

Juvia came up to Gray, and smiled. "That was very sweet of you, Gray-sama. You made Natsu happy."

Gray scratched the back of his head, and slightly blushed. "Well, we are nakama**, right?"

"Yeah. We are all nakama." Juvia answered.

"Uhh, anyways," Gray said, changing the subject, "how are you two related?" The question was directed towards Natsu. He sighed. "Well, before I had come here, to the guild, Lucy and I were neighbors... I guess. We had met at a local park."

_Natsu was sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring at the sunset. "Igneel, where are you? Why did you leave me?" He said quietly to himself. Then, a blonde girl came running. She noticed the salmon headed boy. _

_"Hey, why are you sad?" She asked. Natsu faced the new girl. "My father suddenly left. I don't know where he is now..."_

_Lucy nodded, "I know how you feel. My mommy is in the sky now."_

_Suddenly, Natsu smiled. "Ne, you want to be friends?" Lucy brightened up, "Yeah!"_

_Happy came out of nowhere. "Aye!"_

_"Oh, and this is Happy!" _

_Lucy laughed. "I'm Lucy!"_

_"I'm Natsu!"_

_They played for the rest of the day. It soon grew to nighttime. Lucy was laughing when a gruff voice was heard. "LUCY! What are you doing?!" The man appeared from the shadows. "f-Father?"_

_He pulled her hair, and dragged her away. "Let me tell you not to run away again. If you do... You know what'll be your fate."_

_Natsu was horrified. He tried to run after her. "Lucy!"_

_You could see tears running down her cheek. "...Natsu..."_

"Happy chased after them, but they just cut him down. Last night, Happy disappeared. I figure that he tried to help her on his own." Natsu said, finishing up the story. Gray nodded. "I see."

Erza came up to the trio- Natsu, Gray, and Juvia-. "I just checked up on your friend, Lucy, Natsu. Mira said she's in stable condition, and is healing up fine." Natsu sighed in relief. "Whew! Thanks, Erza."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Juvia smiled, "Juvia is glad that Lucy is better now. It makes Natsu happy." Gray turned to her, "Yeah." Juvia suddenly fainted, her whole face red. Blood was running down her nose, and she had swirly eyes. "Hey! What's wrong?!"

Erza then punched Gray in the head. "Put some clothes on! You're ruining Juvia's childhood! Even if you are her boyfriend!"

Gray looked down, and noticed that he was only wearing his dark blue boxers. "AH! Where are my pants..." He started searching everywhere. The guild snickered. "He didn't deny the fact that Erza said that he was Juvia's boyfriend." One said to the other.

"Ah! Here they are!" Gray exclaimed, and put his clothes back on. Juvia was then starting to awaken. "Ah. Juvia had this weird dream. She saw Gray-sama wearing nothing!"

Gray blushed. "y-Yeah! It was only a dream!"

Everyone laughed. Mira then burst out of the infirmary. "Lucy's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't mind that I added some NaLu... Haha... I needed some development on Natsu, right? Though, I haven't done any on Gray and Juvia. -_-" That'll be coming up soon though. <strong>

**Next update will be soon. I update in order. First, I update my new story, I've been looking for you, them rewrite a chapter in I'm here because of you, then update Our Adventure! and then update The Popsicle Stick, and then Icy Rain!**

**Its all a big cycle!**

**So.. Updates might be a little slow... Haha..**

**Nakama**- It's basically a comrade. **

**Until next time.**

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


End file.
